Chivalric Rites
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: Hermione is preparing for her wedding to Ron, four years after the war has passed, the things is - everyone, including Molly, has their doubts as to Ron's motives for marrying her. Severus ropes in his friend, Lucius to find something in his Library to stop the wedding. Like Hamlet once said: "The play's the thing wherein I'll catch the conscience of the king!" Pairings Inside.


**AN:** _I do not own the world of Harry Potter or the characters therein. I do not own a penny from the writing of this story._

* * *

The **fancast** for characters are as they are in the movie except for: Narcissa - Joely Richardson, Kingsley Shacklebolt - Paterson Joseph, Daphne Greengrass - Georgia Henley. Other characters will be fancast as they come into play.

* * *

Beta love goes to **Vino Amore** , for checking this through quickly.

* * *

 **Pairings** : Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley; Charlie Weasley/Luna Lovegood; George Weasley/Angelina Johnson; Neville Longbottom/Daphne Greengrass. Narcissa Malfoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt; Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks.

The rest to be revealed as the story progresses. Hermione's main interest is Lucius but there will be others vying for her attention.

* * *

 **Chivalric Rites**

"The play's the thing wherein I'll catch the conscience of the king". Hamlet Quote (Act II, Scene II).

 **The Rite Direction**

 _Act 1 Scene 1_

Heat beat down on the field the Weasley family owned for centuries. A marquee was being set up in the heart of it. Held up with a mixture of pins in the ground and strong sticking charms. The noise and the bustle was starting to give Hermione a headache. She sat on the stool staring into the mirror in Ginny's bedroom whilst the red head was brushing her hair. Silently, Ginny called some hair curlers over. Rolling her eyes, Hermione smiled in the mirror, Ginny returned with an impish one of her own.

"You know that your hair will become an afro in this heat if I do not use a combination of rollers and sleakeaze," Ginny began setting Hermione's hair, making sure to pin the rollers in place. "Fleur's a real Bridezilla, I think she thinks you are not caring enough of the _leetle deetails_ ," they giggled over their sister-in-law's accent. "I tried to tell her that you were busy granting estates to unknown members of Death Eater families so they do not fall into disrepair. Guess what her reply was?"

Hermione sighed. True, Ginny and Fleur were getting on better with each other than they had in the past but there was still that small echo of insecurity in Ginny that Harry was still in the thrall of the Veela within the beautiful Witch. Anyone with eyes could see that Ginny's worries were fruitless. Not only was the Chosen One a good vanquisher of villains, he was also extremely chivalrously loyal to Ginny. If a Witch so much as suggested he stray he would order them away from his person in a strangely good impression of Professor Snape. Hermione had no such worries. Ron was the best and had not mentioned or drooled in the French Witch's' presence any more.

"No but I guess you are going to tell me?"

" _Ermione is extra-ordineerily cleever, but she 'as to realise zat er wedding day is important, moreso than Land Rights!_ "

"Let her and your mother be, Ginny, honestly I am glad they are having the time of their lives organising this wedding. Planners, schedules, deadlines – I can deal with – but this sort of thing I cannot. I love Fleur and Molly," Hermione smiled softly, and she did. It was interesting that she now had an older sister, a gaggle of brothers, and a younger sister. All because of her wonderful husband-to-be. Ginny had finished setting Hermione's hair. "So, what now?"

Smiling, Ginny picked up her nails and was about to start buffing and filing them when Narcissa entered into the room. As soon as the war was over she and Lucius amicably split up. It did not take long for Narcissa to pin her arm through another of more power than the last. Kingsley Shacklebolt – the Minister for Magic – the most successful in centuries, was the lucky man to own and love her. She handed over their beautiful baby girl to Ginny.

"Oh, Hermione," she gushed, "you are going to look so beautiful standing there."

Hermione was still uncertain over this woman. True it had been four years since that day – and Narcissa had made considerable strides in reconciling herself – reinventing her persona. Aiding in charity work. Abetting in getting some of Hermione's proposals through to the stuffy shirted Wizengamot. Acquiescing funds to set up a home for orphans of war. All under her new husband's name. Narcissa Shacklebolt soon found themselves pregnant within a year of their marriage. Little Regina Adhara was sleeping peacefully in Ginny's arms. Ginny, like Molly, was a natural Earth mother and a smile spread across the young girls lips as she fell into a dream of what hers and Harry's children would look like.

"Ginevra," Narcissa said. It was a bone of contention that the blonde aristocrat refused to call the younger woman Ginny. It was not just her though. She referred to everyone by their full and, in Narcissa's own words, _appropriate_ names. "Please take Regina to her bassinet."

Should I curtsy whilst I am at it, Ginny thought as she scowled mutinously, glaring distrustfully at Narcissa. So what, one lie to the Dark Lord, does not a heroine, make, Narcissa!

"Sure," Ginny mumbled.

"I need not remind you, Ginevra, that I am powerful in the arts of Occlumency and Legilimency, you would do well to keep your immature opinions to yourself," Narcissa said primly. "There is no need for you to treat me as an enemy. I was invited by your friend here," an elegant hand indicated Hermione who squirmed and shifted in her seat. "I think it wise that you do not partake in this conversation. Not all things ought to be shared between friends, and not all secrets are sinister."

Ginny sighed; "Yes, Narcissa."

Then she left the room taking the gorgeous baby with her. Narcissa sighed and rubbed her forehead as she turned to look at Hermione. She sat down with all the grace of a Queen on Ginny's unmade bed. After a little rearranging of her skirts, her hands clasped on her lap, stiffening her spine making sure her hauteur as Pureblood Slytherin showed. Hermione wondered how one did not end up with permanent back ache from that posture.

"May I be candid, Hermione?"

Though she could not quite arch an eyebrow the way Severus could, Hermione still managed an imperious gesture with her right brow: "Of course, Narcissa," she answered.

"There are couples I comprehend, others I do not," Narcissa said. "I understand Arthur and Molly. I see how William and Fleur are happily bonded. I even see the picture my niece makes with..." saying his name hurt Narcissa. No one knew that Remus was her first love. A love never requited or welcomed by Remus. "Remus," she let out with a slight shuddering breath with the effort of holding back the lump in her throat, an action not unnoticed by Hermione. "I also see George and Angelina, and I definitely think Ginevra and Harry will make a wonderful couple."

Hermione understood what Narcissa was trying to say: "Though you do not comprehend Ron and I?"

"No," Narcissa sighed. "I do not. I know he cares for you, I also know you are extremely fond of him but," Narcissa reached out for Hermione's hand and tenderly stroked the back of Hermione's knuckles, "I was highly fond of Lucius, yet it was not enough. I have a difficult confession to make, Hermione."

The younger witch looked back up into Narcissa's eyes. The woman's intentions were well-meant, so Hermione nodded: "Please, make it," she said. "A problem shared..."

"Quite," Narcissa's beautifully shaped mouth curved into a corner, "I was not, nor ever have been, in love with Lucius. We were not even arranged. As you are aware, Lucius is older than me by some seven years," Hermione listened attentively, she was always a good listener. She had known for awhile that Narcissa was actually the same age as her cousin Sirius, almost to the day. "Lucius was originally contracted out to Andromeda," hmm, Hermione had not known that before. She was aware that it would not be wise not to interrupt. Knowledge was better said by the person who lived through, or understood, the minutiae of things: "When she ran off with Edward Tonks a Hufflepuff," the words that were not said floated between them in the air. They ghosted around the heads of the two women setting the atmosphere to another level of awkwardness not felt between them before: _And a Muggleborn_ , silently left the lips of Narcissa, silently heard by Hermione. "Lucius was devastated. He was actually in love with her!" Hermione blinked. The idea of Lucius and Andromeda actually made a great deal of sense. "When that failed there was some other woman from his local village. A Muggle who consequently rejected him."

Wow, this was definitely new information. Nervously, Hermione glanced at the clock, chewing her lower lip. So, Lucius was spurned by a Muggle. No wonder he hates them. Another concern entered her mind. Ginny will be back soon, she was sure of it.

"Please, Narcissa, is there..."

"Yes, my dear, but one must have salient facts to comprehend the entire discussion," Hermione nodded again. It was shocking her how she could automatically agree with this woman. "Abraxas Malfoy decided then to bid for Bellatrix, you can see how that went down with both of them," Hermione shuddered at the thought, Narcissa's lips quirked up at the corners again in the ghost of a smirk, "quite how my ex felt," she said. "The tantrum he threw is still talk amongst the portraits to this day. It was the epic equivalent of a toddler throwing his toys out of the pram, and sulked for days."

"Wow," Hermione let out a little giggle as she pictured a teenaged Lucius having a hissy fit over who and who not to marry.

"Oh believe me, Bellatrix was doing just the same her end I can assure you," Narcissa said. "Though she was even more furious when she found out he'd reject her for a muggle and screeched about it for days on end."

"You cannot tell me she was in love with Rodolphus?"

"No," Narcissa sighed sadly. "The Dar... Tom," she hesitated on saying the Dark Lord, as that was only said by true supporters, not lukewarm ones like her. "Bella's heart was captured as soon as she first laid eyes on Tom, you must remember before he was 'killed' the first time, he was nothing short of angelic in his handsomeness."

Hermione lowered her lashes: "I have seen pictures of him – I cannot say that I myself would have been impervious to his charms."

"No, he was expert at getting people to do what he wanted them to do, without the use of the Imperius hex."

"I can sort of feel pity for Bellatrix," Hermione sighed. "It would drive anyone insane to love someone for so long who had no capacity or wish to love back – then to be foisted off onto another man who must have disliked her intensely."

"Severus is right about you," Narcissa said. "You are truly remarkable. It takes someone of strength to feel pity and remorse over an enemies death."

"Was Bellatrix ever loved?"

This met by a sad shake of the head: "Our father believed in children should be seen and not heard, my mother was too busy in spending a fortune on gowns, organising balls. A surly Governess raised us with the help of House Elves," Narcissa dabbed her eyes at the corner, "Dobby was mine, actually, before Lucius decided I was too soft with him. Dobby would not have betrayed me the way he did Lucius," Hermione lowered her head in sad remembrance for the bravest House Elf that ever existed. "Enough sentiment," with speed that made Hermione dizzy, Narcissa was back to the Queen she was. "I had my own heart taken. I did not want to be married to Lucius, at 11 I preferred to look upon another. A shy, sandy haired boy. A boy who sat quietly in the classroom. A boy who had good levels of intelligence with the humility that made me feel warm just looking at him. He looked so poor and sad, I wanted to give my all to him," she rose up from the bed and walked to the window where she saw her niece's husband tossing Edward John Lupin in the air throwing his head back laughing heartily as Nymphadora's hair turned bright red in a sign of warning. "I was in love, and still am to some extent, with Remus Lupin. I even tried to seek reconciliation with my cousin when I was 15 to get close to him. I did not care my hand was contractually taken by someone. I desired Remus, even Severus warning me of his condition, did not relieve my love for him."

Now Hermione had tears standing in the lids of her eyes. Dampening her eyelashes and tried to offer a smile up to the pensive woman: "What of Kingsley?" she asked in a cracked voice.

"I love Kingsley," Narcissa said with a slight smirk, "I would love him without the position he holds, despite what certain rag gossips say."

"Skeeter has done her usual dirty work on you," Hermione said with bitterness.

"Oh, so there _are_ people you feel no compassion for?"

Hermione nodded vigorously. The curlers wobbled in her hair and she stopped due to the pain.

"What of Draco?"

Draco was setting up home in one of the many properties owned by the Malfoy family. He and his wife took residence in Yorkshire. He and Astoria were out of doors, wind in the hair, type of couple. Since the war Draco developed severe claustrophobia so had to find a bride who loved to ride horses, broomsticks, walking, hiking – anything where he did not need to be inside four walls all the livelong day.

"Draco is settled though he does adore Regina," Narcissa's cool composure only warmed when she spoke of her daughter. "Now, to my point, Hermione."

With a soft sigh, Hermione sat in the seat awaiting the grand finale of all this soul searching: "The candid part?"

"Indeed," Narcissa said reminiscent of their shared friend, Severus, that Hermione had to hold back an unladylike snort. "I do not believe you are truly honest with your feelings regarding Ronald," Hermione looked up at Narcissa sharply, narrowing her eyes, was this yet another attempt to introduce her to someone more appropriate of birth? "No, I have no other suitor to try to foist upon you. This is a simple talk." Hermione learned soon after the war was that there was no such thing as a simple talk. "Now, if this was you and Severus, I would not have any qualms – you are both intelligent, have similar interests as well as a level capacity to sit in quiet contemplation – you are mature Hermione, one like you would be more suited to someone older."

"I do love Ron," Hermione said. "I think Ron is an amazing wizard."

"Really?" Narcissa said tilting her head as she leant her back against the wall looking down on the young woman. "23 years old, correct?"

Hermione nodded. "24 actually," she said. "I used a time-turner."

"Severus thinks highly of you, Hermione, I only ever heard him speak of one other the way he does of you."

"I am not Lily," Hermione said though a slight blush crept over her cheeks. "Being muggleborn aside, neither of us have any..."

"I knew Lily Evans and you are almost like her enough for Severus to see the similarities."

"So you are trying to fix me up with someone?"

"No, dear," Narcissa sighed. "Just guiding you to review your situation before it becomes reality. How many lovers have you had before Ronald?"

"One," Hermione said, "a Muggle boy I was friends with until the war took hold."

"If not for the quirk of genetics you would presumably be with this muggle?"

"Most likely," Hermione agreed. "We had this inner sense of what the other wanted. It was wonderful with him."

"And Ronald?"

Ronald? What of Ronald? Well, Hermione sighed, he was tender. Devoted to her happiness. Proposed to her exactly the way she wanted. Paid for the ring she desired. Did not baulk at Wedding Robes shopping. Not throwing a fuss or a fit the entire six-months it took to make this wedding possible. In fact, he even agreed whole-heartedly to them remaining celibate a fortnight before marriage without so much as a scowl. To Hermione it showed how much he had grown and matured over the years. She was marrying the man, not the boy.

However, Narcissa was not the only one with concerns. Ginny and Harry had discussed this massive shift in Ron's behaviour. Bill and Fleur sensed something wrong in the air. Even Molly, a woman known for blowing her children's achievements, out of all proportion had her concerns and discussed them with Arthur when everyone else was sleeping. Still, the only person who seemed to see the shift as positive, was Hermione.

"Then, if you are positive, it is your heart and only you know what it desires more than I."

"I appreciate your advice and the intention behind it," Hermione said. "I truly do, but I have always wanted Ronald."

"May I ask why?"

"He's cute, he is an excellent strategist, he makes me laugh, and he makes my belly twist inside."

"The woman within you, let me hear her say it, Hermione. Not the school girl you once were."

"All right," Hermione sighed as she stood up to her fullest height which still was not as tall as Narcissa making sure her gaze was steadily fixed upon Narcissa: "I love him. I love him because he is the one who makes me happy. I need him the way people need air to breathe and water to drink. I love Ronald so much that my heart feels like it is swollen with it when I see his smile. Ronald and I are together because we want to be."

Narcissa shook her head: "If you were a Slytherin," she sighed, "you would be able to pick up on signs that some people of his own kith and kin have managed to."

"Like what?" Hermione's voice shook with oncoming anger. How dare people criticise her choice in marrying Ron!

"For instance," Narcissa replied as she stepped closer to Hermione. Once in front of Hermione, Narcissa laid her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. "Has he not been _too_ amenable to your demands? Allowing you, or his mother, or his sister-in-law, not to mention sister, taking over every little detail?"

"Ron's useless at this sort of thing, more clueless than I am."

"All women plan their weddings as children," Narcissa sighed as she now held onto Hermione's biceps. "Did you?" Silently, Hermione nodded. "Tell me, honestly, is this it?" Narcissa directed her to the window where the bustling was still in organised chaos. "Is this your childhood dream?"

"No," Hermione whispered. "The large family is though."

"Are you marrying him for his family?" Narcissa asked. "Is that what you desire most about him?" Hermione had never really thought about it like that before. "I will leave you to your thoughts, Hermione, but whilst there Is still time think with that head of yours that saved your life so many times, and not your heart, that could lead you into regret and shame."

 _Act 1 Scene 2_

When Narcissa was back in the marquee she searched for her husband. Once her gaze settled on him she felt as giddy as a school girl. Kingsley's smile warmed her belly. His intense gaze was filled with promises to come, Narcissa shivered pleasantly as she thought of Kingsley's powerful thighs between her legs as he pounded her mercilessly into the mattress, springs creaking, headboard rocking against the wall. Tasting the sweat from the dip in his collarbone. Delighting in the feel of his perspiration dripping off his back mixing with her own, lithe bodies writhing and glistening in the night. Recalling how, in their passion, her fingernails dug and scraped into the flesh surrounding his strong muscular abdomen. Oh yes, pleasurable indeed, as she rubbed her belly. Both of them as insatiable as the other as they voraciously devoured the other in their lust.

"What is it, Narcissa?" Severus asked.

Narcissa knew better than to jump. Being caught off guard was something a true blood Slytherin would never admit to on pain of death. Severus was always surreptitious in his movements, creeping up on unsuspecting people just to see their reaction. The death of his two Masters reignited his playful side. It was a wonderful sight that met everyone's gaze when they looked upon the Potions Master. His hair was well cared for, his teeth straightened and professionally whitened. He no longer dressed in black, though today he was, in reverence for the occasion. Swarms of women buzzed around him but he only had eyes for one.

"She will not listen to reason," the blonde sighed. "I told my story, showing emotion as best as I could, like you suggested, but when it comes to her heart she is a mule."

"She did not show disrespect?"

"No, that is the infuriating thing about her," Narcissa said. "She does not want to offend. She is doing this to make people happy, but what people Severus? Even his own mother has doubts on Hermione's behalf."

"I have mentioned this to Lucius."

"Severus!" Narcissa cried flinging her hands wide in the air. "Why did you have to bring him into this for?"

"Because if anyone is good enough to think of how to get someone out of a tight spot it is Lucius."

"Unfortunately, I shall concede to your point, Severus."

"His library is crammed full of Wizarding History, Etiquette, Customs, Pre -Existing customs, long forgotten ones too. If anyone can see a way out that does not paint her in a bad light, I pray it will be him."

"Her freedom from being married to a boor," Narcissa whispered. Aware she was in a Gryffindor/Hufflepuff setting with the occasional Ravenclaw and Severus and herself as the only Slytherins in the place, refrained her from saying what she truly wished to. "At what price, though, Severus," she gazed into his Whitby jet eyes, beseeching that he, Severus Tobias Snape, come up with an idea. "Please, Severus, surely you know a way?"

"You looked just like that before, asking me to find another way out of a different type of sticky situation," Severus said sternly reminding Narcissa where that got everyone. "Got the Unbreakable Vow for my troubles," his snippy tone could have cut a miles worth of hedge down. "I may have an abnormally large brain, some might say the size of a Planet, and yet I cannot think of a way out of this farce of a marriage unless the groom turns out to be gay, which believe me, he is most certainly not." Anyone who was anyone that knew Ronald Weasley was most definitely straight. Never in touch with his feminine side. "Or the bride sees without rose-tinted vision to perceive the reality she desires. Ignoring what she truly is putting herself through," he continued, a defeated sigh left Severus. "There is nothing I can do. So," he said as he sank despondently on a seat beside Narcissa. "I had to go to the only person who could. The price we, or the young woman would have to pay, is still uncertain."

"Lucius never does anything altruistically, you know that, Severus?"

"Out of the two of us, I think I know that, thank you," snapped the dour man.

"Sorry, Severus, but I cannot stand by and let that poor girl go through what I went through, she is a passionate creature. I sense that about her. She deserves to be treated with all the respect due to her, and I do not feel this Ronald will do it."

Severus sat in pensive silence. Neither could he see what the girl saw in Ronald Weasley. They say love is blind. The person that came up with that wonderful life lesson clearly had a similar problem on their hands, of watching a young woman about to make the biggest mistake of her young life.

 _Act 1 Scene 3_

Lucius Malfoy had managed to convince Severus to garner an invitation, disguise it as a port key traced with the time the bride is about to be revealed in all her beautiful glory, and triplicate the card. Lucius picked up the Daily Prophet. The Editor had not wasted any time on the second biggest social event of all time in Wizarding History.

Articles had already appeared in print detailing the wedding preparation, another insipid little biography on the pair, accompanied by big pictures printed in high resolution gloss. She glowed delightfully through the picture, standing refined, graceful and resplendent in copper hued robes. On the other hand, he slouched in highly priced attire. Holding her hand looking for the world like he was heading to the gallows rather than the happiest day of his life. The aristocrat scoffed: _Nice robes do not a gentleman make, Mr Weasley_. Neither glory heaped upon him, or being in the public eye, has taught the oaf any manners. In all honesty, Lucius had never come across someone as uncouth and disgusting as Ronald Bilious Weasley. Arthur had his faults but at least he drew in his chest and smiled in pictures.

At a Ministry event, a charity event headed by his former wife under the name of another, all the boy did was stand by the buffet tables with no dignity or poise whatsoever. Stuffing his face with the finest faire ever provided for a banquet. Treating the food like they were those disgusting Muggle snacks Lucius had seen louche teens eat. This was the same event in which the boy proposed to the well mannered, elegant young witch, Lucius almost mistook her for a lost Black relative, in a corner so as not attract attention.

Unfortunately for the couple, this supposed meant-to-be private moment was overheard by the newest gossip queen in town – Lavender Brown. Consequently, the next day, Witch Weekly held an article that poured venom and vitriol on Hermione's character, morals, and painted her as nothing but a high end whore. Hermione was treated abominably by her peer and former dorm mate. Thankfully, Harry Potter sought action against the paper, which then left Lavender without a job. At least, Lucius sighed, the Boy-Who-Lived had impeccable taste in women. Little Ginny Weasley had grown to be quite interesting indeed, but not as fascinating as Miss Hermione Jean Granger.

Smirking to himself as he recalled a delectable dream he'd had concerning the young muggleborn, a vision he soon placed in the Penseive the morning after, for _informative_ purposes. She was clad in a silken emerald chemise that barely covered her peach like bottom. Her cinnamon gaze smouldered as she crawled like a cat on his empire sized bed, her lips pursed ready to take his quivering member in her sweet little mouth. He groaned now just thinking about it.

Lucius effortlessly picked up his glass of port as he lazily stroked one of his gray wolf like dogs that loyally sat either side of him. Before he sipped, he held it up to the firelight swirling the liquid around gently, mesmerised by how it resembled blood in the darkened room lit only by fire from the hearth. He could not take it too light now due to migraines, an after effect of several Crucio's flung his way towards the end of the war that had been flung his way. He even had to swallow his pride and purchase those muggle spectacles that could darken with the light and shift back to normal in the shade. Nearly the wrong side of 50 and he had to wear glasses. How weak did this make him? Ah well, at least he could afford the classiest pair in store.

The door to his study opened almost timidly: "Yes, come in."

"I am sorry, Lucius," a woman said as she entered, flooding the room in daylight causing Lucius to momentarily squint. "You promised that..."

"All in good time, my dearest, all in good time."

"I have not been _your dearest_ for thirty years, Lucius Malfoy!"

"Pity," smirked the Malfoy Patriarch. He remembered how warm she was when they made love. How her wild hair tangled amongst the flora of the ground they were on. Neither could go to the other's house and seek a bed to consummate their passion for one another. Oh the folly of youth, Lucius sighed. Still, you have hope. "You could have been Queen of all you Surveyed."

"There is no such thing as a harmless little fling, Lucius, and I love my husband exceedingly."

"Yes, yes, I know," Lucius rolled his eyes giving him a little pain in the lower brow. "I really _did_ love you, you know. I was prepared to give this all up like we planned when we were in our flush of youth."

The woman hung her head low. She was just as beautiful now as she was then, but Lucius glanced at the picture of Hermione on his desk. No, he had his sights set on another. Picture Hermione turned to him and tilted her head inquisitively as he regarded her with a soft smile as he tenderly brushed a finger over where the cheek was. The picture seemed to lean in to his tender touch.

"It was not enough, Lucius, the world of magic scared me. I was terrified when... and now... Why did she do it, Lucius?"

"That is a question you can ask her."

"Why can you not apparate us there now?"

"All in good time, my dearest, all in good time."

Meekly the woman walked out leaving Lucius to his own thoughts again. He flicked the page back to study the smiling face of Hermione Jean Granger, a siren is within her, Lucius mused, she just does not realise it yet. Thankfully, he was expert at bringing out a woman's sensuality.

A house elf entered with a young woman in tow, belly heavily distended, and an angry looking Wizard by her side.

"What is the idea of this outrage, Lucius!"

"Simple," Lucius smirked as he sat back and steepled his fingers. "You asked me to find the father of your daughter's baby. Happily it coincides with another favour a friend asked me to do."

The other wizard eyed Lucius warily: "Continue," he said.

The daughter sat primly on seat next to her father looking for all the world like the wronged Witch when she was anything but, for she knew exactly what she was doing, why though was anyone's guess. There was no accounting for taste, Lucius sighed. Why did so many perfectly intelligent women desire complete and utter dolts?

"I shall," Lucius smiled. "Though you must be patient and wait for tonight. All shall become clearer then," his fox like leer made the Witch blush: Sorry girl, I do not take sloppy seconds. "Can you be patient, sir?"

The Wizard nodded with affirmation. The Witch preened proudly as she surveyed her surroundings. All Lucius did was sit back and continue his perpetual state of smirking to the world.

Oh he was giddy with excitement. He had done as Severus had asked, he had found the perfect excuse to stop the wedding. The beauty of this rite lay in its foundation.

"What are we to do in the meantime then?" the wizard asked gruffly.

"Why," Lucius rose from his seat in one fluid movement. "We must prepare for our departure," he glided up to the Witch, holding out his hand which she accepted. Her father helping her up with the other. "Now, we have to look our best, there is a designer and robe maker awaiting you in each of your rooms."

"So, you are paying for us too..." the wizard said though his sentence strayed into Lucius mind without being said.

"Yes, I am financing your attire for our little play."

"Well," the Witch said happily, "it would be rude to keep them waiting. Come, father, we must get ready."

"Oh," Lucius said, "there are two muggles here too, if you come upon them, treat them as you would any honoured guest of my Manor. They are essential to what will be revealed later. So, please, treat them well?"

The underlying threat was heard by both father and daughter. Each nodded with acquiescence to Lucius headship.

"May we know who they are?" the girl asked.

"Not yet," Lucius lifted the glass of port to his lips. "For what is the climax without the anticipation?"

Blushing with the innuendo in that remark the Witch followed her father out of the study to prepare for what could possibly be the most interesting wedding in modern Wizarding times.

With a few more sips of port Lucius settled the glass on the table beside his wing back chair and walked out of the door. Humming the Wedding March mixed with the Danse Macabre as he languidly made his way up the sweeping staircase to his wing of the Manor.

Inside sat Rita Skeeter with a poisonous gleam in her eyes. She sat mannishly on his bed, without poise that his former wife had or the grace that Hermione possessed. The deed he had done last night was not one of his finer moments but it was necessary. As they were both alumni of the house of the Selfish and Sly – he understood why she insisted on the act. He watched as she rose from her seat grinning evilly as she roved her eyes down to his groin.

"Remember our deal, Ms Skeeter," Lucius said.

The cool tone to his voice made Rita look up and she sighed as she looked in his eyes. It was with a disdainful sniff that Rita replied, with a defiant upturn of her chin.

"I must paint Miss Granger as the tragic heroine who was deceived," she rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mr Malfoy, I remember."

"Good then be on your way," Lucius ordered.

He watched the woman transform into a beetle before his eyes with evident boredom. Awful woman, he shuddered. He really hoped Hamlet was right that, indeed, the play was the thing.

 _Act 1 Scene 4_

Rita scuttled out of his bedroom window and, once out of the gates, she became a woman again. Effortlessly, she spun on her four inch silver stiletto's and apparated to the Burrow. She watched as Narcissa Shacklebolt was being derogatory about the groom. Interesting information indeed, she thought with a smug flick of her antennae.

She scuttled into a corner of the marquee taking in minute detail of all the goings on. She'd only agreed to this on the condition that Lucius sleep with her. A task she was sure he found distasteful but he agreed. Honestly, it was the best sex she ever had and it made the journalist mad that his sights were set on another of _unworthy_ attention. Rita promised discretion on the promise she could make this story as salacious as possible. Obviously she could not spite the bride, but it seemed she may not have to, for once after hearing differing opinions between conversations of various friends and family: Neville and Luna had a lucid and worried chat. Neville's wife, Daphne Longbottom née Greengrass, was speaking in hushed tones with Angelina Weasley née Johnson mentioned her concerns over the grooms roving eye. Rita did feel almost sorry for the deceived young woman.

Her attention was caught by Luna's husband Charlie Weasley, who was giving his youngest brother disgusted looks, as was the surviving twin and entrepreneur, George Weasley. Rita saw the headline already: Wicked Weasley Wedding Woes. Hmm, that one works. Unfortunately, Lucius did not make her privy to the whole plan. Otherwise she'd have the majority constructed already.

Heroine Hermione Heartbroken – that, thankfully, was a certainty – Rita knew she had a long wait. The bonding taking place with the setting of the sun, so she could run with that one for now she supposed. Ah well, at least she could eavesdrop, comforted by that thought Rita did what she was best at.

The best thing about being behind the scenes was the general chaos and unguarded state of everyone nearby – she stopped when she heard something Remus Lupin the werewolf who saved at the last moment by Rubeus Hagrid, said to his wife.

"Poor Severus, he seems to never be able to get the girl."

Hmm, that was interesting. That suggested that the Potions Master who miraculously survived the war, due to his strong self preservation kicking into overdrive, had a thing for Miss Granger. It seemed that since then he had feelings for the bride-to-be. Reportedly, and not by her, the dour Potions Master was found by Minerva McGonnagall alive and in need of healing, but he had managed to pump enough antivenin into his system before Nagini's bite had taken place, to remain somewhat lucid for an hour or two. Though Harry had not known that at the time he was broadcasting his old foe's life story in front of everyone.

"Personally, they are both to blame," Nymphadora sighed. She was found by Narcissa who was looking for her son and saved by her estranged aunt before a dangerous hex was sent her way. "Severus is still too formal and Hermione is still trying to do what the world thinks she should. After the war the speculation was rife about how soon they were to be married. You know how Hermione is at pleasing everyone. She should do what I did and not give a damn." Intriguing. So the feelings were minutely accepted. Maybe reciprocated. "Severus should take the bull by the horns, walk into that room and kiss her till her lips fall off. That oughta to do it!"

"Should I suggest it?" Remus eyes sparkled in the sunshine. The Marauder in him urging the man to do it.

"You _could_ but you might end up with a stinging jinx for your trouble!" Nymphadora sighed.

Rita decided to lodge in their son's jean pocket. Children ran around. Repeated things easily. They were excellent sources of information she found. So, content with her seat, she revelled in the whirlwind of gossip around her. Here she remained until the last glass was polished, the bottles of wine uncorked, the guests becoming silent as they took their seats.

Rita smirked as she spotted Lucius take a seat at the back with a pair of muggles, one looked like the bride so she surmised they were the parents of said bride, no she could not paint their daghter in a bad light with them here. A heavily pregnant, familiar looking Witch, along with a balding angry man, sat the other side of the aristocrat. Clearly, he was the girls father for he glared mutinously amongst the sea of red heads as if they all had wronged his little Princess.

The Groom looked as if he'd be ill. Rita had never seen such a shade on a Groom before. It was clear to Rita the boy did not really want to marry.

Once the guests had settled quietly, everyone took a deep breath. She scuttled into a dark corner and silently re-transformed to her human form. Pen already poised as she slunk further into the shadows.

The music started: Everyone held their breath. Turning their heads as Remus walked down the aisle with a stunningly gorgeous, beaming Hermione Granger on his arm. Her eyes softened by love. Even Rita could appreciate the woman's beauty. The gasps of approval was notated as was how she looked, walked, appeared and smiled. Rita was thankful that she had already bribed Dennis Creevey for pictures as he was the official wedding photographer.

Hermione stood, like a wood elf Queen next to a visibly shaking Groom. He really looked as if he was about to vomit, Rita chuckled as she wrote down a vivid description of his complexion. Regal in purple splendour Kingsley gazed down from the podium. A hush descended as The Minister straightened his robes and looked fondly at Hermione.

"Before we begin," he boomed. "Does anyone have any objections as to why this man," he indicated Ron who looked more like a boy in dress-up than a man proud to be the husband of such a beauty: "And this woman should not be bonded in matrimony under the rules and guidance of the Ministry for Magic set in stone for century upon century..."

Impressive, Rita thought with a smirk. Narcissa has always had the cat like luck to land on her feet. The pause for dramatic effect after such a statement was notated. Miss Granger was positively smug as she stood before her heart's desire. Ronald grimaced more than usual.

"I shall advise any of you, before the ceremonial bonding occurs, that who doth object to the Union between Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilious Weasley," another slight pause to allow the guests to decide. It seemed the Minister was urging people to come up with their doubts. "Speak now, or forever hold thy peace!"

A soft cough echoed throughout the muted tent and then a silken voice spoke with ease and confidence.

"Minister Shacklebolt," all eyes turned to see Lucius elegantly dressed, his cane present in his hand; standing tall, proud, regal and confident: "I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do object to the Bonding Ceremony, between Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilious Weasley!"

"And what Rite do you invoke to further the cause of your objection?"

"Minister Shacklebolt, I invoke the Rite set by Godric Gryffindor himself!"

The air practically thrummed with confusion, arguing, speculating. Only one seemed calm in the process. Lucius stood as if he belonged there closing his eyes as he soaked in the rain of deceit he poured down amongst the crowd. Rita's eyes positively glowed as she did a inner dance of delight, he had not let her down, either in the bedroom or here. The article wrote itself literally by her side.

"May we have peace in the ceremony!" Kingsley's voice boomed immediately silencing the buzz of discontent. "Thank you," he coughed.

"As I was saying," Lucius sighed as if bored already though Narcissa could see the glee in his eyes. "I invoke the Rite set by Godric Gryffindor – the RITE he used to protect, not only his daughters, but also the Witches of his time in his own house. A Rite I resurrect for this pair specifically due to their house affiliation. I invoke the Chivalric Rites for the benefit of Hermione Jean Granger."

More murmurs from the crowd was the result of this announcement. Severus rolled his eyes at his friend's flair for the dramatic. Narcissa narrowed hers silently wondering what it was he would benefit from this fiasco. Then there were the people seated beside him. One the crowd could not put their finger on but recognised as someone they ought to know.

"Are there any other objections to this couples union?" Kingsley asked, thanking Merlin that someone was.

The pregnant witch stood up with her father's help and she said: "I, Pansy Maria Parkinson, object on the grounds of the fact that that Ronald Bilious Weasley is my baby's father – we have had a long standing affair of which the Bride, Hermione Jean Granger, was unaware."

A thud resounded through the tent. Everyone turned to the sound and found Ronald flat on his back in a dead faint.

Hermione though extremely close to tears remained stoic and possessed of such grace that Lucius was delightfully impressed, oh he knew his price. Why, the arrangements were made right here, play the crowd right and he'd be wed before the morning. The Manor felt the loss of a Mistress keenly, as did the Elves, some of them even making so bold about finding a young witch so there could be more babies. This could go his way if he held to the facts.

"Anyone else?" Kingsley asked. Wary of the gleam in Lucius' eyes, he arched his eyebrow in Lucius direction who replied in kind. "Does anyone else have a say in whether this marriage ought to be?"

A man stood up. A man that made Hermione's complexion pale considerably, he helped up a woman that finally opened the dam within Hermione's emotional walls. They breached and collapsed. Instantly tears coursed down her cheeks, streaking her face with the make-up Ginny spent hours perfecting, as her sole focus was on the couple standing beside Lucius.

"We do!" they said as one.

"Mum?" her voice wobbled. "Dad?"

The couple hurried crablike out of the row. Once in the aisle they ran to their daughter, Hermione met them in the middle of the rushing into their arms, hugging each other fiercely grasping onto each other. Hermione drowned in her fathers scent of Bleu de Chanel and her mothers Chanel No5. Hermione's mother shushed and smoothed her hair, her father just remained quiet but sobbed all the same on his precious daughter's shoulder. They parted and Hermione took in the sight of her amazing and wonderful parents whom she thought she had lost forever.

"How... what... when..."

Her father laughed: "A long story, my joy," he said. "Oh but look at how wonderful you are my brave, beautiful, sweet little girl!"

Her mother just continued touching Hermione's face, arms, hands, hair just to feel her underneath her fingers and hands. "Darling," she whispered again and again, "my gorgeous little flower!" she hugged her again.

Another voice broke through the re-union. Ronald had been revived, not kindly, by Harry who glared hatefully at him.

"Excuse my French, but what the bloody hell is going on here? Who invited Lucius bloody Malfoy? And What Is This Damned Rite of Gryffindor? As for Pansy Parkinson, who'd believe I'd sleep with that bitch once, let alone repeating the horrible experience of seeing her pug face over and again?"

Pansy's eyes welled up. That was not what he said to her a week ago when he was ranting at the wedding. He was kind, loving, forgiving of her treatment of him in school. Well, Pansy would show him. She reached inside her handbag and pulled out a miniature pensive that she enlarged on the grounds. Then she pulled out several vials of wispy memories.

"Here is the proof Minister Shacklebolt," she declared triumphantly.

Molly had fainted. Ginny had begun berating her brother at the altar. Severus sidled up to Lucius.

"Is the Rite a real thing or something you made up?" he asked.

"Why, old friend, you wound me," Lucius smiled. A real smile that crinkled around his eyes and mouth. "It is a real Rite. Once the hubbub has died down and all the guests are out of the way and family only remaining I shall go into it."

"This is going to be a long horrible night I can feel it," Severus moaned.

"Oh lighten up old boy, we have a wonder in our midst, gaze upon a family reunited – oblivious to everyone but themselves – see how Miss Granger is glowing with love at holding her parents once more. The spark of adoration in their eyes. That is surely a positive for this night, is it not?"

"There is the matter of the price to be paid," snarled Severus.

"Ah yes," Lucius turned and smirked. "I shall discuss that later as well. Severus," he patted the other man's back. "You must learn to take things as they come."

A life time of being Lucius friend made Severus chary of the blond man's motive. Instead, Lucius stood there, admiring the warmth sparkling in Hermione's eyes. Suddenly she turned her gaze to Lucius and, even though she did not know how or why yet she kept on looking at him and eventually mouthed: _Thank you_ , to him before turning her attention back to Helen and Alexander Granger, her parents that she loved more than anything else in the world.

It took hours for the chaos to desist and the friends portion of the guests to leave. Molly had recovered and was determined to look into poor Pansy's memories. She wanted to see for herself the kind of child she had bred into this world. No matter how sick she may feel in doing so.

 _Narrator_

What happened next is for another time, dear reader, for as night descends even I – the narrator of this sordid tale – must close my eyes to sleep; awaiting a fairer day than the last.

Alas, though, spare a thought for the characters in the story, for most, if not all, do not sleep on the night that the most scandalous bonding ceremony in Wizarding Britain, took place.

Do not fret, there is more to come, explanations to give and more scandals to reveal in every licentious little detail.

How did the Granger's recover from enforced amnesia? Why did Ronald propose to Hermione if he was seeing another? What was Lucius motive in the first place?

So I go, to leave you and ponder on these questions, as well as the revelations already shown.

I bid you all good night.

* * *

 **AN** : This is kind of different to my usual style but I had so much fun writing it x All mistakes are my own x Just a nudge, if you are on Facebook I do have an Author's page, called **Silver Lioness** , please - if you are there like and follow, you will get plunny ideas mentioned, sneak peeks, artworks, and more!


End file.
